The present invention relates to an adjustable windshield for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vertically adjustable windshield especially suited for a two-wheeled motorcycle.
Some vehicles, such as two-wheeled motorcycles, have windshields mounted in front of the driver. Some of these windshields are vertically adjustable to accommodate the riding posture and the physical constitution of the driver, and have a lock member for locking the windshield in its adjusted position. One example of a lock member of a vertically adjustable windshield of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 37,742/1983, where screw members are mounted in the central lower portion of the front surface of the windshield. When the screw members are loosened, the windshield is made vertically adjustable. By tightening the screw members the windshield can be locked in its adjustment position.
Whenever the driver operates the lock member constructed as described above, he must dismount the vehicle. On the other hand, the driver must be in a riding position on the vehicle in order to determine whether the windshield is in the best adjustment position, because the position of the windshield must be suited for the physical constitution and the riding posture of the driver. Consequently, the driver must repeatedly mount and dismount the vehicle until the best adjustment position for the windshield is attained.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a windshield which can be adjusted while the driver is seated in a riding position of the vehicle.